


Warmth.

by bk_201



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hoseok centric, OT7, me muero esto es precioso, mucho fluff, ot7 for the win, y muy real
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bk_201/pseuds/bk_201
Summary: Cosas que suscitan la calidez en los ojos de Hoseok.►Wonho/Hoseok-centric.





	Warmth.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419873) by [kihyxns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyxns/pseuds/kihyxns). 



> ►Esta obra es una TRADUCCIÓN, no es de mi autoría. La autora original es kihyxns en AO3.  
> ►Link de la historia original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419873
> 
>  
> 
> Personalmente no me gusta escribir/traducir historias en español y usar honoríficos tipo -hyung, -ah, -shi/-ssi... Ya que en español eso no se usa. Por tanto los omitiré, a no ser que sustituyan al nombre de la persona, como el caso del Hyung. Todo esto se entenderá mejor cuando leáis la historia. 
> 
>  
> 
> Por supuesto, hacedme saber si hay algún error, ya sea ortográfico o gramático.

1.

La manera en la que Changkyun se pega a cualquiera tras un día ajetreado.

Hoseok está frotándose los ojos cuando ve a Jooheon llevando a Changkyun en la espalda fuera del dormitorio, a la furgoneta probablemente. No le extraña porque sabe que tienen por delante un día largo y el pobre maknae seguramente ya esté cansado. En poco tiempo, ya está metido en la furgoneta, apretado contra Minhyuk, y sabe que Changkyun va a estar pegajoso todo el día.

Su teoría se confirma cuando Changkyun se pega a Hyunwoo durante su fan meet. A Hyunwoo no parece importarle, como siempre, sólo trata de mantener a Changkyun activo y despierto. Su adorable sonrisa no se desvanece a lo largo del día cuando Changkyun se va volviendo cada vez más lindo, y es que no puede evitarlo.

Todos suspiran aliviados cuando la sesión de fotos termina y pueden quitarse esa rígida y molesta ropa y ponerse la suya más cómoda. Hoseok es el único que se mantiene despierto en el camino de vuelta a casa, normalmente uno de ellos lo hace. La mayoría de las veces es para tomar lindas fotos de ellos acurrucándose con el resto y para mantener despierto al mánager, pero significa que le toca elegir la música y eso es siempre es una ventaja.

Los ojos de Hoseok están fijos en Jooheon y Changkyun, quienes están dormidos el uno en el otro. Bueno, Jooheon está medio dormido, acariciando el pelo de Changkyun, y Changkyun está totalmente dormido. Hoseok toma una foto, subiéndola a Twitter con un ‘Changkyunnie está cansado, pero Jooheon siempre está ahí.’ Luego guarda su teléfono rápidamente como si él no hubiese hecho nada.

Es Hyunwoo quien coge a Changkyun en brazos y lo sube por las escaleras, sabiendo que hacerle andar sería cruel. A Jooheon le toca llevar a Kihyun, pero Hoseok les mira desde arriba de las escaleras y sabe que no les importa, puede ver el afecto en sus ojos.

Cuando a Kihyun y Changkyun pasan a estar encima suya adormilados, quiere quejarse, pero simplemente no puede. Changkyun agarra con sus cansadas manos su sudadera y se hunde en el cuello de Hoseok antes de enrollarlos a ambos con sus piernas. Hoseok se asegura de que Kihyun no se vaya a caer del sofá mientras agarra la mano de Changkyun. Después coge una manta de Mihyuk y luego está satisfecho.

“Tienes esa calidez en tus ojos de nuevo.” Minhyuk le sonríe con cariño.

“¿La tengo?”

“Pareces tenerla mucho últimamente.”

 

2.

La manera en que a Jooheon le afectan los conflictos de interés. _(Tipo que a la agencia no le convenga que hagan tal cosa supongo.)_

A Hoseok no le gusta ver a Jooheon molesto como resultado de una combinación de estrés y cansancio. No le gusta cuando Jooheon deambula por el estudio, casi llorando y tratando de descubrir qué está haciendo mal.

“Es que no lo entiendo, hyung.” Suspira Jooheon, ha estado pensando en la letra de la mejor parte de la canción por dos días y Hoseok no aguanta verlo más tiempo así.

“La mente funciona así, Jooheon. ¿Por qué no nos saltamos un poco las dietas para despejarte eh?”

“¿Hoseok está ofreciendo saltarse la dieta? ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está mi Hoseok?” Se ríe Jooheon.

“Bueno, por una vez no me va a doler.”

Y así es como acaban en un sitio de comida rápida a las tres de la mañana, riéndose tan alto como la hora lo permite mientras se tiran patatas fritas. Hoseok agarra la mano de Jooheon cuando vuelven a casa, dejando que Jooheon apoye su cabeza en su hombro mientras caminan.

“Gracias hyung.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Por dejar que me olvide.”

Hoseok no pide más, entiende a lo que se refiere Jooheon, está contento por haber podido despejarse aunque posiblemente por la mañana les echen la bronca.

Caminan a casa rápido, congelándose por el aire frío de octubre. Esta vez es Changkyun quien les espera levantado, y Hoseok le pide disculpas con la mirada, notando el cansancio en su rostro.

“No te preocupes, hyung.” Dice Changkyun con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro. Jooheon rápidamente cae en sus brazos, y de alguna manera Changkyun sigue de pie. Hoseok apoya una mano en el hombro de Jooheon mientras le mira fijamente.

“Hyung, está pasando de nuevo.”

“¿El qué, Changkyunnie?”

“La calidez en tus ojos.”

 

3.

La manera en la que Hyunwoo les cuida más que nadie.

Hyunwoo siempre ha tenido que dar la cara, Hoseok lo sabe. Desde No.Mercy, incluso antes, ha acatado el rol de líder sin quejas, probablemente porque nadie podría haberlo hecho tan bien como él. Siendo honestos, Hoseok siempre ha sido el líder natural del grupo, pero Hyunwoo fue dado el título de líder aunque dudó e aceptarlo. Hoseok consiguió el, de cierta forma desgraciado, título de visual junto con Hyungwon y Minhyuk, posiblemente usado para cubrir las pocas líneas que tenían al principio. _( Y en el presente, Starship estoy enfadada que lo sepas.)_

Hyunwoo se apoya bastante en Kihyun para ayudarle en la vida hogareña, y Hoseok trata de ayudarle con el resto. Han aprendido a ajustarse, no fue difícil ya que Hyunwoo siempre ha sido el mayor, pero era a Hyunwoo a quien le costaba más. Hoseok tiene una capacidad de liderazgo natural, sabiendo exactamente qué hacer en situaciones difíciles. Aunque ha aprendido, con los consejos y guías de Hoseok ahora cuida de ellos como Hoseok lo hace.

Hoseok está saliendo del gimnasio cuando ve a Hyunwoo cargar un dormido Changkyun, seguidos por un casi dormido Kihyun. Obviamente acaban de finalizar sus tareas en el estudio por hoy, posiblemente por la exigencia de Hyunwoo en que no se sobre esfuercen, y están de camino a casa. Hyunwoo nota la presencia de Hoseok y le ofrece acompañarles.

“Ven con nosotros, ha sido un día largo.”

Hoseok no puede negarse a una acogedora noche con lo que parece ser un Kihyun al borde del agotamiento y un Changkyun colgándose de él. Acepta y se rinde, colocando su bolsa del gimnasio en su espalda y dejando que Kihyun y Changkyun se acomoden sobre él mientras Hyunwoo conduce hasta casa.

Tan pronto como Hoseok toca la puerta con su pie, ya que ambos tienen las manos ocupadas cono sus miembros más pequeños, Jooheon abre la puerta una gran sonrisa se adueña de su rostro. Minhyuk y Hyungwon ya están acurrucados en el sofá, donde hay un espacio que antes ocupaba Jooheon. Changkyun y Kihyun se unen a ellos y Hyunwoo los tapa a todos con una manta.

Hoseok se rinde y se une también, pero no se duerme, en vez de eso mira a Hyunwoo limpiado el lugar y asegurándose de tener todas las alarmas puestas. Finalmente se sienta en el reposabrazos del sofá, acariciando el suave pelo castaño de Minhyuk. Hoseok puede sentirlo. Puede sentir la calidez física en sus ojos y sabe que se nota por la manera en la que Hyunwoo lo mira.

“Está pasando verdad.”

“Sí, y tampoco querría que fuese de otra manera.”

 

4.

La manera en la que la sonrisa de Minhyuk parece iluminar toda la habitación.

Ha sido un día raro con los horarios de hoy, una pre grabación, un show en la radio, un fan meet y una sesión de fotos, añadiéndole después el tiempo de practicar las coreografías. Tienen suerte de haber tenido un sueño decente la noche pasada, si no el día de hoy sería un infierno en la tierra. Bueno, Hyungwon está ya medio dormido en Changkyun, aunque aún se ríe suavemente de lo que sea que Jooheon esté hablando. Sólo un par de horas más y estarán en en coche, volviendo a casa y eso es un alivio.

El espíritu parece decaer conforme avanza el día. El sol se ha puesto hace unas horas pero aún están despiertos practicando hasta tarde. Minhyuk nota la bajada de energía, e inmediatamente intenta arreglarlo cuando se meten en el coche.

Hoseok ve la sonrisa más brillante que Minhyuk es capaz de blandir, e inmediatamente sonríe también. Con ello, el espíritu de los miembros crece un poco, recordando que les queda poco para que el día acabe.

Minhyuk sigue teniendo esa sonrisa tatuada en su cara cuando se sienta con los maknaes esperando su turno para ducharse. Hoseok se sienta con todos ellos, escuchando a Kihyun efusivamente cocinando algo para comer, mientras la tele pone una película horrible. Esta vez es Jooheon quien habla.

“Hyung, la calidez en tus ojos.”

“Lo sé, Jooheonie, sólo deja que ocurra.”

 

5.

La manera en la que Hyungwon hace los días más cortos.

Cuando Hoseok se despierta, recuerda que le queda un largo día por delante, al igual que el resto. Camina hasta la cocina para encontrarse con Kihyun sentado en la encimera de la cocina con una taza de café en sus manos, envuelto en una manta. No lo cuestiona, sólo se frota los ojos mientras se mueve hacia la cafetera. Espera en frente de ella hasta que su taza se llene de café, ignorando todos los ruidos de la mañana a su alrededor.

Sólo cuando unas cálidas manos se cuelan alrededor de su cintura se da cuenta de que el café ya está listo. Se da la vuelta e inmediatamente Hyungwon está en sus brazos, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

“Hyungwon, suéltame, tengo que vestirme.” Hoseok medio protesta, medio ríe.

“No, hyung eres calentito.”

“Sólo suéltame por un segundo.”

No parece que Hyungwon vaya a soltarle pronto, así que Hoseok le da el cambiazo por Jooheon y sonríe mientras va a vestirse.

Su largo día se transforma en lo que parece uno mucho más corto. Aunque no paran quietos a Hoseok no le importa, el día se pasa rápido y eso es lo que le gusta a Hoseok. Acaba en el sofá, envuelto en las largas extremidades de Hyungwon, muy contento con su día. Acaricia suavemente el pelo de Hyungwon y suspira feliz.

“¿Qué es lo que te hace tan feliz, hyung?”

“Sólo un día largo, Hyungwon.”

“No tengo que mirarte para ver la calidez en tus ojos, ¿Verdad?”

 

6.

La manera en la que Kihyun los quiere.

Hoseok puede oír pasos por el dormitorio. Sus ojos aún están nublados por el sueño pero aún así se levanta, aunque sean sólo las ocho de la mañana y no tengan nada en el horario hasta tarde.

Encuentra al culpable, Kihyun, recogiendo el salón y recogiendo ropa rebelde que necesita ser lavada.

“Hoseok, vuelve a la cama.” Kihyun le intenta convencer, empujando su ancho pecho con sus pequeñas manos tratando de obligar a Hoseok a volver a dormir.

“Ya me he levantado, no voy a dormirme otra vez.”

“Siento haberte despertado.”

El corazón de Hoseok palpita entonces, parece que Kihyun realmente va a llorar.

“No, no, no pasa nada, lo prometo.”

Kihyun acaba haciéndole el desayuno como siempre, pero hace desayuno para siete y no para dos, sabiendo que el resto se levantará pronto. Comen en un silencio cómodo, con el brazo de Hoseok envuelto en la cintura de Kihyun. Hoseok disfruta la calma de la mañana en el dormitorio, y cuando Kihyun apoya la cabeza en su hombro —que hace que Hoseok apoye la cabeza en la de Kihyun, trazando círculos con el dedo en su cintura—, piensa que le día no podría haber empezado mejor.

Hyunwoo es el siguiente en aparecer, madrugador por naturaleza. Se sienta en la mesa y le da las gracias a Kihyun antes de revisar juntos el horario de hoy. No mucho más tarde, Jooheon. Minhyuk y Changkyun se unen y sólo queda Hyungwon. Kihyun va a despertarlo, no queriendo dejarlo de lado.

Y así es como comienza el día. Kihyun configura una alarma para que no se olviden de comer. Caen en manos de la pereza, colapsando todos ellos en el sofá en un cúmulo de cálidos y algo somnolientos cuerpos. Su tiempo libre se pasa tan rápido como llegó, y en lo que parecen segundos Kihyun está dándoles de comer y haciéndoles cambiarse de ropa rápidamente.

La furgoneta llena de idols llega al dormitorio y todos salen de ella, usando la poca energía que les queda en subir hasta casa. Parece ser que la decisión de trepar todos juntos en la cama grande de Hoseok la toma Hyunwoo, pero nadie parece quejarse por la falta de espacio o el calor, solo quieren estar juntos. Hoseok se desviste rápidamente y se sienta en su cama esperando al resto. Ve a Kihyun cuidarlos a todos, ayudando a Changkyun y a Jooheon a encontrar algo con lo que dormir, preparando las cosas para el desayuno de mañana y revisando el dormitorio para recoger la ropa que necesita ser lavada antes de, por fin, desvestirse y unirse al resto.

Para entonces Jooheon tiene la cabeza de Changkyun apoyada en su pecho, con Minhyuk a su otro lado. Hyunwoo está cerca de Minhyuk, quien está encima suya para que Hyunwoo pueda acariciar su pelo. Hyungwon ya está dormido, acunado contra el costado de Hyunwoo. Hoseok de alguna manera ha conseguido guardar un sitio para Kihyun cerca de la pared.

Kihyun entra en la habitación en una sudadera enorme de Hyunwoo y boxers, buscando un sitio en el que meterse. Hoseok le hace un gesto con la mano para que vaya a su lado y Kihyun le mira agradecido mientras lo hace. Pronto Kihyun está acurrucado al lado de Hoseok, quien dibuja círculos en su espalda mientras mira al resto de miembros. Hoseok se relaja por completo, no desearía estar en otro lugar.

“Hyung.” Kihyun le sonríe.

“¿Sí, Kihyun?”

“La calidez en tus ojos.”

 

7.

La manera en la que encajan juntos, como un perfecto rompecabezas.

Es tarde. Bueno, en verdad es pronto por la mañana, pero para los ojos de Hoseok es tarde. Le queda un largo viaje a casa y no puede esperar a meterse en la furgoneta y con suerte conseguir un par de horas de sueño de camino. Están todos juntos fuera esperando a que la furgoneta venga a recogerles. Changkyun está sobre la espalda de Hyunwoo mientras esperan, demasiado cansado como para mantenerse en pie. Casi lo mismo para con Kihyun, pero él está consiguiendo aguantar de pie por ahora.

La furgoneta se acerca y Hyungwon acepta sentarse en el solitario asiento delantero si luego le toca dormir en el medio en la cama en la que suelen dormir todos juntos. Todos están de acuerdo y eligen sitios. Kihyun, Hoseok y Jooheon acaban en la fila de atrás y Hyunwoo les da un par de mantas que suelen guardar en el maletero. Casi inmediatamente Hoseok tiene ambos brazos rodeando a Kihyun y Jooheon, y sus cabezas apoyadas en sus hombros. Es Hyunwoo quien les tapa con las mantas antes de dejar que Changkyun se pegue a si brazo y Minhyuk duerma en su hombro.

La mayoría del viaje es silencioso, todos aprovechan la oportunidad para dormir. El mánager para a medio camino a coger algo de comida, ya que cuando lleguen a casa será muy tarde para cocinar. Por desgracia, la comida los despierta y aunque están todos cubiertos por mantas mantienen algo de conversación. En poco tiempo se convierte en un gran desastre de gritos y cantos, y el viaje llega a su fin antes de lo esperado.

Atravesando la puerta todos se cambian a ropas cómodas rápido y colapsan en la cama, encajando como un rompecabezas. Como habían prometido, a Hyungwon le toca ocupar el sitio del medio mientras Hyunwoo y Hoseok se quedan en los bordes. Los maknaes y Minhyuk se duermen inmediatamente con Kihyun no muy lejos de ello. Hyunwoo se queda un poco despierto mirándoles, junto con Hoseok.

“Sabes, tenemos mucha suerte.” Susurra Hyunwoo a Hoseok desde el otro lado de la cama.

“Sé que la tenemos.” Hoseok susurra de vuelta, con notorio afecto en su voz.

“Es curiosa la forma en la que nos damos cariño.”

“¿En qué sentido?”

“Bueno, Changkyun nunca lo aceptaría, pero es muy pegajoso. Minhyuk no para de decir ‘te quiero’ y de dar abrazos. A Jooheon le encanta vacilar pero con cariño. Hyungwon siempre parece estar agradecido por todo. Kihyun se encarga de todas las tareas de la casa para que nosotros no tengamos que hacerlo. Y tú eres muy sutil. Sólo la calidez en tus ojos te delata.”

“¿Y está delatándome ahora mismo?”

“Por supuesto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Recalco (otra vez) que esta historia no me pertenece, esta historia pertenece kihyxns en Archive of Our Own (AO3), yo sólo la estoy traduciendo al español. El link de la historia original es este: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419873
> 
> Podéis aunque no la leáis en versión original (y si lo hacéis mejor) pasar por ella a dejar kudos.
> 
> Diréis que soy una pesada repitiendo tanto esto pero el tema del plagio me parece un tema importante, así que prefiero dejar esto claro para que no haya malentendidos.


End file.
